When a Door Closes
by 8EternallyMortal8
Summary: We all know that Percy and Nico share a strong, brotherly bond, but when Nico decides that he has to be the Hero this time, how far will Percy go to prevent his cousin's horrible fate. One-Shot relating to The House of Hades. My ending of the story.


**Hey guys! ;D so I was reading City of Secrets by Qwerty616120 (it's awesome, by the way; you should check it out), and Qwerty asked about our views on the end of the House of Hades. I just had to write this after that. I know you people probably wanted a story instead of a one-shot, but here we are again. Sorry. ;) Anyway, enjoy my point of view! :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm a crazy FanFiction writer who is using minions to take over the world. Rick is an awesome real life writer who doesn't need minions, because we'd gladly do whatever he says by our own free will. We just love his books that much. See the difference?**

Third Person

Nico's POV

Percy and Annabeth lay unconscious on the ebony marble floor before two great doors, intricately and ingeniously decorated in a mix of beauty and horror. Six heroes rushed into the room, prepared to engage in a vicious battle deciding life or death. Instead, they found large piles of sand scattered around the room and two figures lying unmoving before them.

"They must've taken the guards before blacking out." Jason spoke first, awe and utter amazement shaking his voice as he surveyed the uncomprehendable sene before him.

"It won't matter if we don't get those doors closed." Nico reminded them, gazing past his motionless friends towards the large task before him. He glanced back at Hazel, and she gave him a shaky nod. She had argued with him over this earlier, so had the others, but not nearly as much. Something told Nico that they were to afraid to do so; whether it was of him or the subject, he didn't know. He wasn't sure if he wanted to.

The boy began striding forward, his sister close behind. "Cover us while we finish this." It was pointless to say. The monsters were more likely to come from the inside than any other portion of the temple. ... His father's temple.

"Nico."

He looked back as Piper stepped forward. She had a look of worry on her face. The others all had matching expressions.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yah, man." Leo started, "Why not let one of us do it?"

Jason and Frank both looked awkwardly uncomfortable, as if they both wanted to say something, but didn't know how to put it. Nico spoke before either of them could say anything.

"No. We've already gone over this. It has to be a child of Hades; it's _his_ temple, after all. It should be me. It _has _to be me. Take care of Percy and Annabeth, and tell him- ... Tell him I'm sorry."

Third Person

Percy's POV

Percy awoke with an immense headache. He tried to think back to what had happened before he'd blacked out. He was with Annabeth... in Tartarus, and then... For a scary moment Percy feared he might still be in that hell-hole, but as he blinked his eyes open, his vision cleared. He looked up to see the concerned baby-like face of a certain Chinese son of Mars.

"Frank? What-"

"Thank the gods, you're awake!"

Three more figures quickly entered his vision; the son of Poseidon noted that their faces were somewhat grim. The boy felt a sudden swell of horror as his thoughts filled of Annabeth. _Was she alright?_ _Where was she?_ and the most horrifying, _Had he left her in Tartarus?_

The boy felt a weight on his chest, and was startled when he realized that it wasn't just guilt. Percy glanced down and saw a head of dirtied blond curls. Thank the gods. Annabeth was alright; unconscious, but alright.

But then, what-

The demigod scanned the faces, his heartbeat speeding up. Something was missing, or more correctly _someones_. Through the corner of his eye, Percy could see Hazel's frizzy brown hair. He turned his head, putting her full in his view as she leaned herself against the heavy door, pushing all of her weight against it. She was there, but-

"Where's Nico?"

The four companions before him shared guilty glances. Jason turned back.

"H-he-" the son of Jupiter cut himself off, unable to finish.

He mistakenly sent a glance in the direction of the Doors.

Percy caught on. "No. No!"

The demigod scrambled up, putting all of his energy into getting to the Doors. He felt something grab him from behind.

"No! Frank, let go!"

"Percy, you have to let him do this." the centurion spoke as he held the struggling half-blood from behind. Percy knew he couldn't keep it up for long. He was still week from Tartarus; he would crumble eventually.

Now the son of the sea god had a perfect view of the two Doors, and Nico had a perfect view of him.

"Percy!" he called out in surprise, momentarily breaking his concentration.

"Nico, you can't do this." yelled out the green eyed boy, still struggling to break free. "Stop! We'll find another way!"

"I'm sorry, Percy." his cousin called back, sorrow in his voice, but not for himself. It was for the son of Poseidon. "We have to close it from both sides. It has to be me; I can't let it be anyone else."

"No!"

A look of pained concentration passed over the face of the son of Hades as he focussed on the large, heavy Doors, as if they were drawing the power from his very soul so that they could close. Percy struggled harder as he watched the space between them grow smaller and smaller.

Nico looked strait at him, a small, remorseful smile playing on his lips. "Good-bye, Percy. Things were fun while they lasted. I guess I'll see you in Elysium."

"No, Nico!"

Percy broke free from Frank's grip, elbowing the boy in the stomach. He winced slightly; that had to hurt. The son of Poseidon rushed forward as fast as he could. He was now only a yard away from the Doors, and the opening was now only a crack wide. Just before the boy's hand touched their surface, the Doors slammed shut. Percy stared forward before dropping to his knees. Pain, exhaustion, and horror filled him as he kneeled before the now closed entrance to a place far worse than hell itself. He slowly pressed his hands gently against the surface, as if hoping it wasn't real. He sat in disbelief, waiting for Nico to pop out and surprise him after playing the worst joke in history, but Percy knew that it wasn't a joke. Nico would never do something as horrifying as this unless he meant it. The demigod squeezed his eyes shut, resting his head against the large Doors. He had a painful twisting in his gut, and he was bordering on tears, threatening any second to spill.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice sounded behind him. She had probably woken up from all of the noise he'd been making. "What's going on? Where-Where's Nico?"

That passed the breaking point. Percy's right hand formed into a fist; he smashed it against the Doors, his anger boiling. Hot tears of fury and guilted sadness poured down from his face, spilling down the sides. He hadn't even known if it was possible to cry, with such little hydration he'd received from being in Tartarus. _He_ should've been in there right now, not Nico. He hadn't been able to save his own cousin. The Fates had past the limit for beyond cruel, and Percy could do absolutely nothing about it.

The boy rose slowly, his imminent rage growing. He turned on the others.

"You knew, didn't you." he spoke darkly. The question was rhetorical, used instead as an accusation. His friends reeled back.

"What?" Percy snapped, "The Hero of Olympus isn't allowed to _cry_? He isn't allowed to show his emotions? You knew this whole time what Nico was going to do, and you didn't try to stop him."

"He," Piper faltered, "He told us that only a child of Hades could do it."

"And you _believed_ him?!" Percy exclaimed in exasperated rage. "Did you even do _anything_ about it?"

Jason stared up at him in fear and shame, "We-"

"The last reaction to Nico that _any_ of you showed from what I remember was distrust." the son of Poseidon snapped. "Well do you trust him _now_?!"

The group stared at him in horrified shock.

Percy deflated. The demigod collapsed on the large steps, hugging his knees to his chest, more tears coming down now.

"He was my cousin," the boy whispered in helpless shock, "and now he's gone."

***Line Break* (Everybody do yourself a favor and just take a moment to cry your eyes out. Don't question me. Just do it.)**

Percy stood before the Olympian Council, his friends behind him.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus thundered, "We are here today to present you with a gift for once again saving Olympus. What is your request?" The god eyed him with a wary, begrudging expression, as if he already knew that the boy was not seeking immortality.

Percy was silent for a moment before he slowly looked up at his uncle.

"Lord Zeus," he hesitated, "Not meaning any disrespect or anything, it's just that, I don't think you can grant the one thing that I want."

Thunder shook the building.

"Of course I can, demigod. I am the King of the gods. Now ask!"

"Sir, all I want is my cousin back."

Hades looked up in surprise, viewing the hero with narrowed eyes before realizing with a shock that the boy was serious.

Zeus' expression was one of disbelief. It slowly melted away, and the god's features softened, an old kind of sorrow emanating from him. He looked over at his brother.

"Can it be done?"

Percy watched intently. Hades looked back from Zeus to down at his nephew. He examined Percy's expression - it was one of stubborn confidence. Hades stood, his decision made.

"It may be possible." the god of the Underworld declared. "But it has never been attempted before." His gaze was now moving from god to god. "Our powers are what help seal away the monsters in the abyss. Our very life forces, as well as Tartarus himself, keep it intact and sealed away. If we were to reach into the depths of our power - all of us - it may be possible."

"And what if it doesn't work?" asked Athena, her voice full of judgment.

"Then we shall know," Zeus spoke, "Won't we."

He nodded to Hades, and the rest of the gods did as well, all except for Hera, Athena, and Ares.

Poseidon narrowed his eyes at the queen of the gods. "You owe him, Hera," he spoke in pure, holy rage, "You _will_ join us."

"No, Poseidon, I-"

"Hera!" Zeus yelled. The goddess scrambled off of her throne.

"Fine," Athena spoke, exasperated, "You'll need me, or else you're bound to fail."

Ares sat back in his throne, closing his eyes. "There's no way _I_'m helping the punk."

Athena glared pointedly at the god of war. "If I'm in, then so are you."

"Sorry punk," he replied, "but you're on your own."

To everyone's surprise, Aphrodite was the one to stalk over to his throne. The goddess of love pulled him out of his chair and threw him unceremoniously onto the floor of the throne room.

"You are _not_ ruining this for Percy. He's part of my favorite couple. You either help, or we're through."

He blinked up at her, his sunglasses now hanging crookedly on his face.

"Wha-"

Aphrodite glided back to her throne without a single look back.

Ares scrambled up. "Fine, I'll help."

Poseidon looked back towards the hearth. "Hestia? You were with us from the beginning, and without you, this is sure to fail. Would you join us?"

Hestia looked to Zeus.

"We need you, sister."

"Then of course I will."

The goddess stepped forward to join the group. The gods stepped forward, forming a circle. With hands upraised and eyes closed, the beings began to chant. It wasn't Ancient Greek, or even Latin, it felt... older than that - magic.

The spot in the center began to glow, growing immensely bright and forcing Percy and the other demigods to look away. It lit up the room as the Council continued to chant. Suddenly, everything stopped. An abrupt silence fell, and the bright light died down, slowly diminishing. Percy opened his eyes and looked up to see the gods slumping in their thrones, exhausted. In the center of the room, a small ball of light glowed. Percy stepped forward, approaching the substance of power.

"Percy?" Annabeth called out from behind him. "What are you-"

The demigod kept walking. He heard her die out as he reached the sphere. Percy stopped, reaching out and putting his hands underneath.

"Give my cousin back." he commanded forcefully.

The light changed shape weaving itself into the form of a boy. The Fates themselves were assisting in granting his wish. Something heavy dropped into Percy's waiting arms, and he slowly knelt, holding his cousin gently, as if afraid his fragile frame would break. Nico lay unconscious in his arms; the boy looked awful: He was pale - even paler than usual - and he had dark circles under his eyes. The boy was thin and beat up, with numerous cuts and bruises, and his aviator jacket was in taters. For a second, Percy feared that maybe he was to late, but Nico's body gave a sudden shudder as the younger boy took a shaky breath and opened his eyes.

"P-Percy?"

The son of Poseidon had tears in his eyes. "Thank the gods." He enveloped the boy in a hug. "Never _ever_ do that again, do you hear me? Or else next time I'm personally going in after you to drag your ridicules podex back again. What, are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?" The joke was somewhat hollow, but neither boy cared.

"I won't." Nico gripped him tightly as both boys shook. "I promise I won't."

Percy looked up at the Council to see them staring down with mixed reactions.

"Lord Zeus, can we go now? I think if we stay too much longer, the kid'll faint from hunger and exhaustion."

The god nodded, as if he had only half-believed it would work and was astounded by the success.

Percy helped Nico stand and steered him towards the door, only to get attacked by Thalia, only just coming out of her shock.

"N-Nico! Don't you dare, _ever_ pull a stunt like that again!" She hugged him, tears brimming in her eyes. "I am _not_ losing my other little brother."

Nico looked shocked at her words before letting it sink in.

"Thanks Thals."

The girl slipped her arm around his other shoulder, and the three of them exited together, followed by shocked and elated friends.

***Line Break***

The reception from the Camps at Nico's return was absolute elation. They took the young hero on their shoulders and paraded him to the infirmary to be treated. Nico was absolutely shocked by what was happening; no one had ever treated him like that before. He had just come to except it as a son of Hades. The child of death's absence and his selfless sacrifice seemed to have woken everyone up. It wasn't an effort to take advantage of the boy, it was a true happiness over his return.

Thalia and Percy were seated at the edge of the boy's bed in the infirmary.

"Why do you two have to be so ridiculously, selfishly selfless all the time!" Thalia was ranting, although, Percy could see the hidden joy behind her eyes. "My cousins are humble and stupid. What am I supposed to do about it?!"

Percy laughed. As he stopped, he saw something through the corner of his eye. There was a sudden shadow at the window, like someone peeking through.

"Um, guys, I'll see you later. I've gotta go check something out."

Nico looked up. "Alright, see you Perce."

The son of Poseidon stepped out of the room, closing the door on Thalia's voice as she once again began to complain. He didn't think Nico minded though. The kid was just happy to be back; a part of the son of Hades was probably even suspicious that he might still be there. He might fear it was just another trick of the monsters in Tartarus. It would take a long time to recover from; after all, he and Annabeth were still having trouble with the memories, and _they_ had gone in there with the expectation of getting out.

Percy stepped out of the Big House and peered around the corner. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, pulling out his sword and turning swiftly, pointing it at the throat of...

"Uncle Hades?"

Percy retracted his blade, capping it and placing it back in his pocket. He looked at his uncle, examining the expression on his face. The god seemed uncomfortable and unsure, as if he were on foreign ground. On the other hand, Percy supposed that the god of the Underworld didn't often come to the mortal world, much less Camp Half-Blood.

"Umm, not meaning any disrespect, but what are you doing here?"

"Nephew, I-" Hades cleared his throat awkwardly, "I want to thank you for your request with,... with Nico."

"You don't have to thank me." Percy responded, a bit uncomfortable and shocked that the Lord of the Dead was thanking him. "I did it for me as much as for anyone else, but mainly for Nico. The kid doesn't deserve that; besides, if he had died, he wouldn't've had Bianca anymore in the afterlife. Something tells me he'd rather search for her up here and live his life through than die quite yet. Not to offend you or anything-"

"No, no. You're quite right."

Wait, first his uncle was thanking him, and now he was agreeing that Percy was right?

Hades looked strait into Percy's eyes and began to speak again.

"I've never expected anyone to accept my children, much less by my brothers' offspring. But you seem to be quite different then all of us originally took you to be. At first I thought that you were playing a cruel joke on Nico, using him, but now I realize it was not at all as I expected. I was hard on Nico after Bianca's death, even though it wasn't his fault. Not only was her chance to fulfill the prophecy gone, but he had befriended the boy that I had blamed for her death. Now I see that I was wrong."

"Bianca _was_ a hero, uncle." Percy told him. "We could've never finished that quest without her. Nico's a hero too; he always has been, and he always will be. Something tells me that your children aren't going to have nearly as many problems in the future as they used to, and it's all because of Nico. But just because he's a hero doesn't mean that he doesn't need a Father. In fact, he might need you now more than ever before. You might want to just consider that."

With that, Percy turned his back on the Lord of the Dead. As he walked away, he glanced back at the Big House, thinking about Nico and Hades. Things would turn out. Now that Hades had come so close to losing his son, he was starting to realize how wrong he was before. Things would be a little shaky for them, but they would turn out alright.

After all, when one door closes, another door opens.

**Boom. Mind-blowing awesomeness.**

**OK, so that's not how it's really going to end, and I get that! It's just that Nico and Percy tie as my favorite characters, and if Rick kills off Nico like I have the horrible suspicion he will, then my view of the books will never be the same. I had to console myself by writing a happy ending. I have to admit, I cried while writing this. I know, I'm such a pathetic fan girl, but Nico's had such a horrible life, I just wanted to make everything better. I cry more when I indepthly think about it than when I just plain read through something like this. Anyway, I wanted to portray Percy, Thalia, and Nico's awesome sibling-cousin bond that they have in there somewhere. It's mostly about Percy being like Nico's older brother, though. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, even if it's unrealistic. Review and tell me what you think. And remember, check out my other stories when they're uploaded. ;D**


End file.
